


. . . Douglas?

by MsCashew



Category: Cabin Pressure
Genre: Comic, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Fanart, M/M, Originally Posted on Tumblr, fan comic, full frontal nudity, marlas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-26
Updated: 2017-02-26
Packaged: 2018-09-26 21:52:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9923696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsCashew/pseuds/MsCashew
Summary: Martin has been becoming more bold with his advances. . .Douglas appreciates it very much.





	

Douglas loved the domestic life.

There was just something about having a partner by your side. To cook for, to cuddle, to fall into bed with. He loved that part, of course. Who wouldn’t? But also having them to share your joys with, your troubles, your down falls … Just someone to love, that you loved, that loved you as much if not more right back. There was nothing better.

He was absolutely in love with his twerp of a captain. Said twerp loved him right back. To put it in Arthur’s words, it was brilliant.

Over their year long romance, Martin sort of gradually moved in. It wasn’t a big to do, really. It just sorta happened as Martin’s possessions made their way over, Douglas finally saying, “Most of your things are here. Why not move in with me, darling?”

With a grin and a blush; Martin had murmured, “Alright.” and that was that, they taking their sweet time in the act of love making that night.

Since then, Martin had become a bit more bold in initiating. With long kisses, teasing Douglas with little touches and pecks, and nibbles to his neck. One time, Martin had even just taken his hand gently and lead them to their bedroom, the gesture absolutely making Douglas’ heart thump with affection.

Oh, how he became even more smitten with his captain each and every day.

The most bold (and lovely) act that Martin had done was when Douglas was just cleaning up the dishes, when a sweet murmur of love came from behind him,

“… Douglas?”

He turned around, expecting to see Martin in his comfy clothes he had been dressed in all day, but what he saw. Well…

 

Martin was in nothing more than their cozy plaid blanket, a grand blush and _**very**_ interested member accompanying said blanket.

“I-It’s a bit chilly. Come warm me up?” Oh, those lovely freckles, his flush, those rosie nipples. Christ, that little pudge of a tummy Martin had formed since Douglas started feeding him up…

Good Lord, how could he not??

Douglas doesn’t remember what he said, just agreeing to Martin’s lovely offer, rushing him, folding his arms around him tighter than tight, kissing him deeply, lovingly, not wanting to let go as he easily lifted his captain and placed him on their kitchen table.

It was a more than lovely time, not making it past where he had set Martin…

**Author's Note:**

> Marlas, yay!
> 
> Um . . . But yes. UwU ❤
> 
> As always; I get a bit nervous posting the more mature type things, but I like how this one came out. :) Martin's willy is a titch off. I think it got slightly misplaced when I gave Martin his tummy pudge. Hmm . . .
> 
> But yeah, I do so hope you enjoy it, m'dears! :D
> 
> If you'd like to come say hullo, see some more Cabin Pressure arts, Marlas and the sort, stop on by my tumblr. I'm a-drab-lunacy over there. 
> 
> ❤


End file.
